PR Romance Collection: Conner and Tommy
by Petra Pen
Summary: All of my TommyXConner SLASH ONESHOTS grouped together.
1. Fight

**Fight**

They never fought. Never. Yet they had a fight over something. Conner couldn't even remember what the fight was about but it was the fact that they had fought that still shocked him.

Shocked was too small of a word. Frightened would be a better word. He was scared that it would ruin their relationship. Scared that everything they had built would be wasted.

They had gone through hell and back to be together and now all of that would be wasted for one little fight. It just wasn't right, how could this have happened.

Conner was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Tommy come up behind him until strong arms wrapped around him to stop him from shaking something he hadn't realized he was doing.

"I'm so sorry love. I shouldn't have said what I said but I was just so mad…" Tommy trailed off as he couldn't think of what else to say.

"Shhh it was as much my fault as it was yours. Just let's not fight again. It scares me" Conner said softly as he turned around to look at Tommy.

Tommy nodded his head and then pulled Conner in for a kiss. Conner moaned and fell back up onto the wall for support as Tommy deepened this kiss. Finally the need of air prevailed as they broke apart after what seemed like hours.

Tommy and Conner then lay side by side the rest of the afternoon happy to see they still had each other.


	2. Moonlight

**Moonlight**

The moonlight was shining down on the back yard of Dr. Thomas Oliver. Tommy himself was sitting on the back porch watching the moonlight as it hit certain parts of his yard. For some reason it calmed him down.

The moonlight could put anyone in a trance it seemed, as Tommy found himself lost in thought until someone wrapped their arms around his waist causing him to flinch.

"Sorry love" Conner said softly as he pulled back slightly.

"My fault, I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing" Tommy said.

They talked to each other about their day. Conner about soccer practice and Tommy about his students, until eventually they fell into a comfortable silence.

Watching the moonlight hit Conner's face aroused something in Tommy he hadn't felt in a very, very long time. True love. He knew he would never be able to live without him.

That was exactly why he was going to teach Conner how to fight.

Tomorrow. After the moonlight left them for the evening. Right now he just wanted to watch Conner in the moonlight.


	3. Sun

**Sun**

Conner groaned as the sun came leaking through his bedroom window. He almost got up to close the blinds but then he remembered something. His room didn't have a window. In fact his room was the basement of his parent's home.' Were in the hell did that sunlight come from' Conner thought as he slowly tried to pull himself up out of bed to be stopped by a weight on his chest.

Conner let his eyes focus on the weight that was on his bare chest. He saw a mop of black hair and a pair of arms wrapped around his waist.Then suddenly the night before came rushing back to him. The declaration of love they had made. The kisses and most intimate of touches they had shared. Conner relaxed his muscles and laid back down on the bed taking his lover's body back with him. Conner was content with watching his lover sleep most of the morning away.

Around eleven that morning his lover finally woke up to an empty bed and sighed. He thought that Conner would at least have left a note or something if he had planned on taking off. He went to go out into the living room after getting dressed and on his couch was to him a wonderful sight. Conner was laying there reading a book. He hadn't left after all.

"I though you had left" he said slowly as he came up to sit beside Conner.

"Why would I leave?" Conner asked as he marked his place in his book.

"I don't know I thought you would be disgusted with me" he said as Conner took one of his hands in his.

"Tommy, Tommy, you've known me for two years you should know I would ever do that" Conner said as he pulled Tommy into a kiss.


End file.
